Tie Tease
by SilverWilver
Summary: [OneShot] Hermione takes Ron on a quick hunt around the Hogwarts grounds. HrRon, Slight HG.


**Tie Tease**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Info: This takes place during 7th Year, assuming that HBP never happened._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Queen JKR owns everything!_**

"Ron your tie is messed up. Let me fix it." Hermione leaned over and started messing with Ron's tie. Ron put his chin up so she could fix it.

It was a beautiful day on the Hogwarts grounds, the sun was shining and the entire school seemed to be outside enjoying one of the few nice weekends they got. Ron and Hermione were sitting under a tree making plans for the upcoming Hogsmead trip. Ginny and Harry were holding hands, lying on the grass completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Honestly Ron, you would think by now you would have learned to put a tie on properly. I'm going to have to take this off." Hermione said as she lifted the tie off his neck.

Hermione had a malicious smile on her face and Ron could tell that she was clearly up to something. She undid his tie, wrapped it around her neck and tied it.

"You know, I don't think your worthy of having this tie, I think I'll just hang on to it." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face with the tie hanging loosely off her neck.

"No you won't, I need that." Ron said not quite catching on to what Hermione was up to.

"Oh yeah, well if you want it back to so badly you'll have to chase me for it." Hermione replied.

"Chase you? Why would I chase you?" Ron asked confused.

"Because I'm not giving it back to you!" Hermione giggled, stood up leaving her books on the ground and took off running towards the lake.

Harry who noticed what Hermione was doing leaned up slightly and looked at Ron. "Ron, if I were you I would go after her, she may toss it to the squid."

Ron suddenly looked horrified; he jumped up and took off running after Hermione. He continued to follow her; he was getting closer and closer to her. They ran around the lake three times before Hermione started to slow down. She was laughing so hard she could barley breath and the running wasn't helping any.

The moment she stopped to get some air, Ron caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face next to her ear. "I'm faster than you, why not give up early?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at Ron. "Kiss me and I'll give it to you."

Ron didn't need telling twice; still panting for air he pressed his lips against hers and slowly moved his hands up her body heading towards the tie around her neck.

Just as he reached the tie she pulled her hands up and pressed down on his hands. She pulled away from their kiss and smiled at him once more.

"I'm sorry Ron, I lied." She giggled, pulled out of his arms and took off running again.

Ron busted up laughing and just stood there waiting to see where she was heading next. She ran across the lawn and was heading for Hagrid's cabin. She slipped behind it and disappeared from view. Ron started walking towards the cabin smiling as he went. He couldn't help but think how cute she was and how good that tie looked around her neck.

Hermione waited until Ron got closer to the cabin to start teasing him. First she lifted the tie over her head and waved it around the corner so all that Ron could see was the tie and her hand. She put the tie back on then took her left shoe off, took off her stocking then waved that. This of course excited Ron and he quickened his paced towards the cabin. Next Hermione stuck her now bare leg out the side of the cabin followed by her hand and she made a beckoning motion with her finger.

When Ron arrived behind the cabin Hermione had taken off her other stocking and was now walking barefoot around Hagrid's vegetable garden holding onto the straps of her shoes with her finger.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked smiling at Hermione who stopped and squished a small tomato with her toes.

"I'm teasing you." She replied. "You want your tie back?"

Ron leaned up against the cabin and said, "Yes."

"Well, I told you, you have to kiss me to get it back." She said still playing in the dirt with her feet.

"Are you going to run away again?" Ron asked.

"I'll only run if you let me." Hermione teased.

"Well, let's test it shall we." Ron said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Felling her soft lips with his tongue, he moved down her neck until he reached his tie now resting on her soft skin. Hermione let out a soft moan as he moved his hands slowly up the back of her shirt.

Hermione pushed away from him and smiled. "Now see, you made a mistake."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You let me get away." Hermione giggled and started running towards Hogwarts once more.

Ron followed her; she was heading back for the tree that Harry and Ginny were still sitting under. As Ron approached the tree he watched as Hermione sat down, put her shoes back on and picked up her books.

Ron stopped at the tree; put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Harry, who had apparently been watching the whole time started to laugh as Hermione started walking towards the oak front doors.

"Is she too fast for you mate?" Harry said still laughing.

Ron just smiled and shook his head at Harry; he straightened himself up and started to follow Hermione.

Ron spent the rest of the day following her. Whatever he did, Ron could not get his tie back from Hermione, but he didn't try real hard, it looked better on her anyway. Besides the longer she kept the tie, the more chances he got to kiss her.

**_A/N: _I hope you liked! This is my first OneShot, the story was inspired by a doll that I created for more information see my profile for a link to my FanFic Web Page and Information on the doll!**

**P.S. And yes I am aware that this is fairly OOC for Hermione but you never know...she could be a tease if she wanted to be...I'm sure she is!**

**  
Silver**


End file.
